charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Queen's Curse
|image = |caption = If it seems too good to be true… |writer= Emma Harrison |published= Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |airdate=July 26, 2005 September 5, 2005 (reprint) |director = 1-4169-0024-1 |production = Season 6 |previous = Changeling Places |next = Picture Perfect}}The Queen's Curse is the 30th novel in the Charmed novel series and is written by Emma Harrison. This novel takes place between Season 6 Episode 4 "The Power of Three Blondes" and Season 6 Episode 11 "Witchstock". Summary :While trouble brews, a ring is placed— :But evil may have hidden its face. :A perfect prince and love's true tale… :Show the secrets; we must not fail! Paige has finally met her Prince Charming. Funny, smart, sweet, and beyond good-looking, Colin is fantastic. By the time he has her phone number, Paige is completely smitten. And he is not evil, which is definitely a plus. In fact, he seems pretty much perfect. After just a few dates, Colin asks Paige to marry him—and she accepts. The last thing she expects to find out is that not only is Colin really a prince—of a magical kingdom no less—but he is already engaged! So what else is Prince Perfect hiding? Apparently that there are major dark forces gathering to overtake his kingdom, Tarsina, thereby upsetting the balance of good and evil in the world. The only way Colin can save his realm is to marry a magical being by his twenty-fifth birthday. Which is next week. Enter Paige—and exit Corinne, Colin's real true love. When Leo confirms all this with the Elders, the Charmed Ones kick into high gear. It's off to Tarsina, but will there be a royal wedding… or a royal disaster? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. To help stop the curse from enacting, Phoebe, Piper and Leo venture around the kingdom's dark corners to investigate the villains out to make it happen. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition, Levitation, and Empathy. To help stop the curse from enacting, Phoebe, Piper and Leo venture around the kingdom's dark corners to investigate the villains out to make it happen. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. She finds herself torn between saving a kingdom full of innocents from a curse by marrying the prince or leaving them to their peril. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. To help stop the curse from enacting, Phoebe, Piper and Leo venture around the kingdom's dark corners to investigate the villains out to make it happen. Support *'Prince Colin:' Crown Prince of Tarsina, who wishes to marry Paige in order to save his kingdom. He has the power of Illusion Casting. *'King Philip III:' Colin's father and King of Tarsina. *'Queen Ramona:' Colin's mother and devious Queen of Tarsina. She has the power of Sleep Induction. *'Sinjin:' A loyalist of the Tarsinian curse and Ramona's brother. He had the power of Advanced Telekinesis. *'Corinne Van Den Pelt:' Colin's lover. She was originally sent by the Loyalists to seduce the prince, but ultimately fell in love with him herself. *'Luka:' The royal guard captain who is tasked with watching Paige's bedchamber. *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. He is not brought along for the mission. Minor *'Richmond Van Den Pelt:' Corinne's father and Colin's teacher. *'Marjorie:' The royal dresser who designs Paige's wedding gown. Her powers included Conjuration and Telekinesis. *'Misha:' Corinne's ill grandmother, and a witch. She gave her Wiccan powers to her granddaughter. Her active power was Photokinesis. *'Jonathan:' The carriage driver who escorts Colin and the sisters to the castle. *'Diana:' A young girl who asks Paige whether she is the Princess-to-be. *'Paulo Pantina:' The royal florist. *'Michael and Tristan:' Two brothers running together on the streets. *'Marissa:' A maid. *'Mrs. Van Den Pelt:' Richmond's wife and Corinne's mother. Mentioned *'Artemis Marcus:' The bad-mannered artist Paige is currently temping for. *'20th Century Queen:' The Queen of the early 20th century who placed the curse on her kingdom due to her prejudice against mortals and blood mixing. *'Cinderella:' A fairytale character whom Phoebe donned once. *'The Evil Enchantress:' One of Paige's past lives. Magical Notes Spells To Reveal the Evil Within :Magic forces far and wide, Enchant these so those can't hide. Allow this witch to use therein So she can reveal the evil within. To Transfer a Witch's Power :What's mine is yours. My power is thine. Let my magic cross the line. I offer up my gift to share. Send my powers through the air. To End the Queen's Curse :Pile up all of the Queen's items, light then on fire then form a circle and chant the spell: :Curse of evil, born of fear, no longer will you settle here. We call upon our ancient power in this darkest, bleakest hour. Expel this evil, expel the night. Bring us peace, bring us light. Powers *'Advanced Telekinesis:' Used by Sinjin to send several of his men out of his room. *'Conjuration:' Used by Marjorie to create designs for Paige's wedding gown. *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe to sense the citizens' fears. *'Fireballs:' Used by a prison guard. *'Illusion Casting:' Used by Colin to trick a guard. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to catch a floating balloon. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to fight off the loyalists and kill Sinjin. *'Orbing:' Used by Paige and Leo to teleport between places. *'Photokinesis:' Used by Corinne to attack Queen Ramona. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to predict the curse's coming and Corinne receiving her grandmother's powers. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Marjorie to move a chair to Paige. *'Vertigo Inducement:' Used by Queen Ramona to hypnotize Paige and the posing guards. Artifacts *'Queen's Rune:' A royal jewel that is passed down from generation to generation, and will return to its previous wearer if the current one is dead. Locations *'Tarsina:' A magical kingdo located in Switzerland. Notes and Trivia Differences from the Show *Leo and Piper are still together; Leo was never an Elder. *No mention of Chris Halliwell. International Titles *'Dutch:' De vloek van de koningin (The curse of the queen) Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise